As an example of display processing, there is a well-known technique of recording moving images captured by a camera mounted in a vehicle, and reproducing the images later. For example, Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1) proposes a technique of storing still image frames that constitute moving images, associated with time and GPS coordinates.